I'm Here, Kyu
by Gabriel407203
Summary: Dibalik sosok kibum yang dingin terdapat kibum yang hangat dan baik hati. Akankah seorang Kyuhyun bisa membuat kibum kembali ke sosok hangat dan baik hati? Namun, disaat Kibum kembali ke sifat aslinya, Kyuhyun ternyata… KiHyun/WonKyu/


_**Pair : KiHyun**_

_**Slight Pair : WonKyu**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt&comfrot, Brothership (for wonkyu '-'v)**_

_**Summary : Dibalik sosok kibum yang dingin terdapat kibum yang hangat dan baik hati. Akankah seorang Kyuhyun bisa membuat kibum kembali ke sosok hangat dan baik hati? Namun, disaat Kibum kembali ke sifat aslinya, Kyuhyun ternyata…**_

_**Warning : Banyak typos, Boys Love, gak bagus, absurd, gaje.**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>└(^o^)┘Gyna Choi└(^o^)┘<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><em><strong>Ting Tong<strong>__

Bel apartment kibum tiba tiba saja berbunyi membuat namja itu terlihat terganggu. Bunyi bel itu kembali terdengar membuatnya langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Kibum membuka pintu apartmentnya dengan malas tanpa membuka matanya.

Chup~

Mata kibum langsung terbuka takkala seseorang yang memencet belnya tadi mencium pipinya secepat kilat.

"Pagi, hyung tampanku~" Kibum yang tadi termenung dengan ciuman tadi menjadi kembali tersadar setelah mendengar sapaan yang terdengar centil itu.

"Choi Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan kesini? Mana Siwon?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah nya yang dingin.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, hyung, aku terlalu rindu padamu. Siwon hyung? Dia sudah berangkat kerja tadi pagi, dia hyung yang jahat" Omel Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry nya lucu.

"Dasar bocah aneh. baru saja semalam kau menghancurkan apartment ku dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau merindukanku?" Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh. Kibum benar benar kesal pada namja didepannya ini yang telah membuat apartmentnya seperti kapal pecah kemarin

Kibum ingin menutup pintunya tapi segera dicegah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Jangan ditutup, hyung. Kyunnie kan mau masuk" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup. Kibum membuka kembali pintu nya sedikit membuat Kyuhyun lega.

"Kau mau masuk?" Tanya Kibum dan disambut oleh anggukan imut dari Kyuhyun.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Kibum kembali menutup pintunya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tak kuat lagi menahan tangannya pun menggunakan kakinya untuk dimasukan kedalam celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Awww! Appo" Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan saat kibum mendorong pintu rumahnya kuat sehingga kaki kyuhyun terjepit. Kibum yang melihat kaki itu setengah berada di celah pintunya hanya menghela nafas panjangnya.

Ia pun membuka pintu itu dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan sakit di kakinya, namun namja berparas manis itu tetap tersenyum manis dengannya.

'Apakah dia gila? Tetap tersenyum lebar walaupun kakinya sakit?'

"Masuklah!" Kibum membuka pintunya dan mundur kebelakanh sedikit memberikan Kyuhyun celah untuk masuk.

"Gomawo, hyung" Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam apartmentnya dengan jalan yang terseok seok.

Kibum menutup pintu, lalu berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan memasuki kamarnya. Kyuhyun memandangnya sedih, setega itu kah kibum membiarkan ia kesakitan seperti ini? Namja manis itu pun memilih sofa yang terdapat di ruang tengah untuk didudukinya.

**Brugh**

Kyuhyun merasakan kepala belakangnya di hantam benda berat. Dan ternyata itu adalah kotak P3K. untung saja kepalanya ini seperti kepala besi jadi baik baik saja, kalau tidak bisa bisa ia diaknosa geger otak.

"Yak! Appo!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir sintalnya itu, sedangkan Kibum melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah yang datar.

"Pakai saja!" Titah Kibum. Yah, kyuhyun bisa apa? Dia hanya bisa menuruti hyung tampannya ini, mumpung kibum sedang baik hati kepadanya walaupun dengan cara seperti ini.

Kyuhyun telah selesai memperban kakinya itu. Kibum memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat kaki yang Kyuhyun perban.

"Kaki mu itu hanya biru bukan patah. Berlebihan sekali kau memperbannya. Kemarikan kaki mu!" Akhirnya, Kibum juga yang harus memperbankan kakinya. Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hatinya.

Kibum terlihat sedang serius menata ulang perban Kyuhyun, sedangkan namja manis itu malah asik memandangi wajah tampan itu.

"Sudah! Sekarang kau mau apa?" Tanya Kibum setelah memperbani kaki Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Aku ingin berduaan denganmu, hyung" Kyuhyun meraih cepat tangan Kibum, Kibum yang belum siap dengan gerakan tiba tiba Kyuhyun menjadi terduduk di sofa. Kyuhyun memeluk lengan kiri Kibum, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kibum. Kibum sungguh tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya. Ia merasa kalau darahnya tiba tiba saja berdesir.

"5 menit saja, aku hanya ingin kau disisiku, hyung" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ini tidak akan dilupakannya selamanya, inilah yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum terus di sampingnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Kibum.

Karena tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, Kibum pun berdiri kembali membuat kepala Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang menyenderkan kepalanya menjadi terjatuh diatas sofa.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu" Kata Kibum pendek, lalu pergi dari sana. Tanpa mengetahui kalau namja manis itu menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup ku dengan mu, hyung. Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengerti? " Lirih Kyuhyun saat punggung Kibum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

**Drt… Drt… Drt**

Tiba tiba saja ponsel nya bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Dan ternyata itu dari hyung kesayangannya.

"Yeobseo, Hyung"

"Babykyu, maaf hyung tidak ikut sarapan dengan mu tadi, hyung ada meeting penting. Kau sudah makan?" Sahut seseorang disebrang sana

"Ishh! Baru saja kau melihatku makan tadi!"

"Hyung hanya bertanya, BabyKyu"

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku Babykyu, Wonnie Hyung!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa ! Lagipula Kau itu manis"

"Manis ? Kau kira aku gula"

"Hmmm… mungkin hahaha"

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Mianhae, Babykyu. Nanti siang bersiaplah, Hyung akan menjemputmu untuk Check Up"

"Check Up?"

"Iya, manis"

"Tapi, kan aku masih di tempat Kibum Hyung"

"Kau pergi ke tempat namja brengsek itu?"

"Jangan memanggilnya namja brengsek, Hyung"

"Dia pantas aku panggil seperti itu, Baby. Dia sudah menyiayiakan mu"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku mencintainya dan aku tahu kalau dia juga mencintaiku"

"Mencintainya? Apa kau benar benar yakin?" Nada itu semakin mengejeknya

"Aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku"

"Kau bodoh, Choi Kyuhyun. Pergunakan hidup mu itu dengan baik"

"Disisa hidupku aku hanya ingin dia tahu, kalau aku sangat mencintainya melebihi nyawaku sendiri" oke, kyuhyun mulai tidak nyambung

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa adikku menjadi orang pesimis?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa sembuh, Hyung!"

"…" Namja tampan di sebrang sana tidak menjawab. Matanha berkaca kaca, sungguh ia tidak ingin adiknya mengatakan itu

"Tapi, saat menunggu tuhan memanggilku aku akan melepaskannya"

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh aneh, Babykyu!" Desis Siwon

"Aku tidak berbicara aneh, Hyung! Ya sudah aku matikan dulu"

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telepon itu dengan kesal karena Hyung nya ini terus saja berceloteh panjang lebar. Hyung Kyuhyun ini sangat overprotective kepadanya, lihat saja tadi, hyungnya bertanya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang tidak ada habis nya. Tapi, ia sangat senang mempunyai hyung seperti Siwon.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kibum sedari tadi mendengarnya lewat celah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ternyata, Kibum tidak benar benar mandi rupanya

'Mencintainya'

'Check Up'

'Sembuh'

'Tuhan memanggilku'

'Sisa hidup'

Tiba tiba saja hati Kibum diselimuti ketakutan akan kehilangan sosok namja manis yang menyebalkan itu.

"kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Bukannya bagus kalau dia tidak ada lagi" Monolog Kibum segera menepis perasaan tersebut. Ia yakin jika perasaannya ini hanya perasaan kasihan, tapi mengapa dadanya sesak?.

Kibum pun memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

"Eoh? Annyeong, hyung!" Sapa Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan dapur kibum. Yah, Beginilah pagi Kibum, jadi namja tampan dan dingin itu tidak kaget sama sekali.

"Hehehe maaf menggunakan dapur mu lagi, Bummie Hyung. Aku melihat kau belum sarapan, jadi aku membuatkan sarapan untuk mu" Kata Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Kibum yang tengah menatapnya kagum.

Bagaimana tidak kagum? Namja manis itu sangat cerdas, bisa memainkan berbagai instrument, suaranya yang merdu, pandai memasak, dan jangan lupakan wajah cantik dan manis nya yang membuatnya mendapatkan nilai plus. Hanya saja yang membuat Kibum tidak mau mengutarakan hal adalah gengsi. Oh ayolah! Zaman sekarang masih memikirkan gengsi? Bahkan zaman sekarang kebanyakkan yeoja yang mengutarakan perasannya ke namja :v

"Hyung! Makanan sudah masak" Dan seperti ini lah meja makan Kibum setiap harinya, selalu penuh dengan makanan lezat.

Dulunya, Kyuhyun tidak pandai memasak, jangankan memasak mie memasak air saja dia tidak bisa, ditambah lagi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan namanya dapur itu, namun setelah bertemu Kibum semua itu langsung membuat nya ingin belajar dan karena belajarnya yang sungguh sungguh itu pun akhirnya tangannya sangat mahir dalam hal memasak

Kibum mengambil sepasang sumpit dan mangkuk kecil yang berisi nasi itu. Kibum menyantap makanan itu gugup karena di pandangi oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum terdiam sebentar saat makanan buatan Kyuhyun yang terdiri dari sosis goreng, bayam, dan lainnya mulai dicecap oleh lidahnya. Yah, makanan itu sangat sederhana, tetapi, entah mengapa makanan yang disuguhkan untuknya itu terlihat mewah dan sangat lezat.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Apa enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun menanti jawaban dari Kibum. Kibum kembali mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Lumayan"

Kyuhyun bosan dengan jawaban seperti itu, padahal setiap harinya Kyuhyun semakin meningkatkan kreatifitas memasak nya dan Siwon hyungnya yang dulunya trauma dengan masakannya mengatakan kalau masakannya benar benar lezat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kibum yang menyadari kalau wajah Kyuhyun menjadi cemberut.  
>"Tidak apa apa" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat sambil menggeleng sebentar.<p>

Lumayan? Hey! Asal kalian tahu, kalau masakan Kyuhyun ini memang benar benar lezat. Hanya saja yah karena gengsi itu, Kibum tidak mau mengeluarkan kata 'lezat'.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum membairkan suasana hening menyelimuti mereka hingga Kibum menyelesaikan makanannya. Setelah seluruh makanan sudah habis di lahap Kibum, Kyuhyun pun membawa mangkuk, piring, dan yang di atas meja makan ke wastafel.

"Biar saja disana!" Ujar Kibum dingin. Sebenarnya, Kibum khawatir dengan kaki Kyuhyun yang diperban itu, bahkan namja manis itu terlihat menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Aku harus mencucinya. Kalau ti…" Sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya Kibum telah menyeretnya keluar dari dapur. Namja manis ini sungguh keras kepala.

"Duduk!" Titah Kibum menunjuk sofanya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurutinya sambil memandang Kibum bingung. Kibum menatap mata boneka yang berwarna karamel itu. Tiba tiba saja ada yang mendorongnya untuk memeluk pemilik mata boneka itu.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dipeluk oleh seorang Kim Kibum. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Kalau ini mimpi ia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ia tidak dibangunkan.

Kibum tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia ingin melepaskan pelukan itu tetapi mengapa ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya? Ohh tidak aroma apple mint memabukan ini tercium oleh penciuman Kibum. Inilah salah satu alasan, mengapa ia tidak mau berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, karena namja manis ini mempunyai aroma yang membuatnya akan mabuk, aroma yang sangat sulit untuk di tolaknya.

Suasana berubah menjadi serius, keduanya saling terdiam menikmati pelukan yang mereka berdua ciptakan. Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Tiba tiba saja…

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Beberapa tetes darah keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun membuat namja berparas manis itu sungguh terkejut. Kyuhyun cepat cepat menghapus darah itu dari hidungnya.

'Aishhh! Bagaimana ini? Darahnya mengenai kaos Kibum Hyung' Teriak batin Kyuhyun panik.

**Drt… Drt… Drt…**

Getaran ponsel Kyuhyun membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan perasaan yang canggung?

_Siwonnie Hyung is Calling_

Yah itulah kira kira tulisan yang muncul di layar ponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkatnya dengan perasaan yang masih gugup.

"Y-yeobseo"

"Bersiaplah! hyung sudah dalam perjalan menjemputmu"

"B-baiklah"

"Ada apa dengan suaramu?"

"Opso"

Kyuhyun segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu" pamit Kyuhyun malu malu. Kibum membelakangi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap punggung itu, darah itu begitu terlihat jelas.

Ia segera keluar dari apartment Kibum meninggalkan Kibum yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa apaan aku tadi?" Kibum meremas rambutnya.

**_TBC_**

**_Wkwkwkwk Otak KiHyun aku sedang konek dan lumayan panjang lah ini hahaha… maaf kalau kalian gak suka ini. untuk title itu aku pakai untuk mengikuti tema setiap chapter aja kok. Ngerti kan? Selamat membaca aja dehhh_**


End file.
